


Drabbles

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bondage, Denial, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Some angst, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Collections of short fics and drabbles written on tumblr.Explicit chapters are tagged.





	1. Mshenko fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ellebeedarling on tumblr.

“Stop…hogging…all..the…damn blankets!” Kaidan almost growled at his husband.

Shepard whined, turning around in the blanket, until he made himself into a human-sized burrito, “You’re a biotic! You don’t need blankets!” 

And with that, planted his ice-cold feet firmly onto Kaidan’s back.

Kaidan would forever deny the squeal that erupted from his mouth.


	2. Mreyder - bondage/teasing/denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's a little shit.

“You’re so cute when you pout like that,” smirked Scott.

Reyes grunted behind the gag filling his mouth, glaring up at the other man. He was on his knees wanting nothing more than to suck his boyfriend’s cock down his throat. However, the bindings keeping his hands behind his back and that damn gag was stopping him.

Scott, the little shit, was taunting him with his cock, tapping it lightly against his bound lips.

"Wanna suck my cock princess?"


	3. Mshenko - ABO Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha/Omega dynamics mixed in with some collaring and claiming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for "Dualism", I don't believe this has a place in the story that I'm trying to create. It doesn't make sense with the characterisation.
> 
> So I'm gonna put it here.

“Got you a present.”

John held a box out to Kaidan. It was the size of his hand and square and somehow intimidating as fuck. Kaidan couldn’t help but notice how John’s hand slightly shook as he handed him the gift box. Kaidan swallowed and opened the box up, breathe stolen as he looked upon the contents. A leather and metal collar, thin, only a finger-width but Kaidan didn’t miss the locking mechanism at the ends. Picking it up, Kaidan couldn’t stop his own hands from shaking as he picked it up from the box. It was gorgeous, supple leather on the inside and gleaming steel on the out. There would be no mistaking it for anything other than a bonding collar.

“Alliance approved,” whispered John. “Made sure I checked the regulations for bonded military omegas.” 

Kaidan felt moisture gather in his eyes and he found himself blinking rapidly. He looked at John and smiled warmly. “John, I…it’s beautiful,” he whispered. “Thank-you…”

Grinning, John took the collar out of his omega’s hands. “Let me place it on you?”

Nodding, Kaidan bowed his head towards the alpha. His training still screamed at him time to time but it was easier to submit with John, especially with the scent of his bonded near. John caressed the back of his omega’s neck where the mating mark lay before opening the collar and placing it around Kaidan’s neck. A simple _click_ and the ends married together, locked in place until he chose to remove it. Kaidan sucked in a breath at the sound, a shudder running through his body. He moaned softly, enjoying the slight constriction against his throat.

Looking upon his mate’s neck, Shepard found himself breathless at the sight of Kaidan with the silver collar locked around his throat. He watched the muscles play around and under the collar, Kaidan swallowing as he took in that their bonding was official in all ways. Lifting a hand, he caressed the smooth collar, smiling. He felt at peace. A calloused hand cupped his face, turning it towards his partner, soft lips claiming his own.

“Mine,” he breathed.

“I’m yours, my mate,” he smiled back.


	4. Mshenga prompts - fluff/slighty nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by bioticfox on tumblr <3

“I brought you your coffee.” 

“James, you are a life saver, thank-you,” Kaidan smiled warmly as the other handed him the warm cup of ambrosia.

“Excellent, now that the Major will resemble something human, I can safely return to my duties.” Shepard winked at James, then left the bedroom.

Kaidan ignored him, sighing happily into his bean juice.

—

“You’re making me blush!” Shepard giggled like a schoolgirl.

Kaidan and James both wore the same identical expression as John Shepard walked into the bedroom; wide eyes and wide mouth.

The commander was wearing what could only be described as a ‘Slutty Alliance Uniform’, complete with mini skirt, knee high socks and high heels.

“Ready to foxtrot uniform charlie kilo me?” Shepard then winked, showing off his bright blue eyeshadow.

—

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

They were a tangle of sweaty limbs in bed, all fully sated. James had the Commander on one side, and the Major on the other. Kaidan murmured tiredly in reply, snuggling further into James’ pec. 

A grin broke out on James’ face and he turned to look at Shepard. A soft smile and a kiss was his reply.

“We have forever. Let’s not waste it.”


	5. Mshenko fluff/slightly nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by bioticfox on tumblr <3

“I can’t stand the thought of loosing you,” Kaidan whispered to Shepard. “I only just found you.”

Shepard found himself unable to reply. He wanted to promise this man the world, his dreams and all the time they could have. But all he could offer, was another kiss.

“Fight like hell for me.”

— 

“How did we get here?” John blinked. “And where is here? And where are my clothes?”

Kaidan grinned. “Welcome Shepard.”

John’s mouth just dropped. Kaidan was here with him but man…! He stood there wearing black latex like it was poured on him. It hugged every line and curve of his muscles. All the blood in John’s head rushed to his groin.

He swallowed and looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

Kaidan smirked, then slapped a switch into his hand. “Thought I’d fulfil a fantasy of yours.”

—

“You’re teasing me again…” John growled, eyes tracking his partner’s movement. He tensed behind the kitchen table, body perched, ready to charge at Kaidan once the moment presented itself.

Kaidan smirked. He raised the last bit of rare, pure Earth chocolate to his mouth.

“Don’t you dare!”

And quickly popped it in his mouth, moaning at the taste.

“KAIDAN!”


	6. Jalenko - slight angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by bioticfox <3

“Give me a chance.”

Jack looks up at Kaidan and gasps. No one has ever looked at her like that; like she was precious, to be treasured and loved. 

“You’re special to me,” he whispers and extends his hand to her. All she has to do it take it. He waits for her, as he always does.

Why is taking his hand the most difficult thing she’s ever done?


	7. Jalenko - humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by bioticfox on tumblr <3

“Why are you naked?” 

Jack eyes off Kaidan’s ass as he rummages through the fridge.

He turns around with a half-eaten sandwich in his mouth, swallowing it before replying, “I got hungry.”

“Uh huh.”


	8. Mshenko humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by natsora on tumblr <3

_“Don’t die on me! Please!”_

Shepard sniffed a little, blowing his nose as he watched the movie. Kaidan frowned at the screen, then turned to look at his boyfriend.

“John…are you…crying?”

“No,” John sniffed, rubbing his eyes. “Just a little dirt in my eye.”

Kaidan just smiled and threw his arm over Shepard’s shoulder. He wouldn’t mention it.

Not until he needed good blackmail at least.


	9. Mshenko fluff 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by shaken-veil on tumblr <3

“Don’t fuck this up,” Kaidan stared right at Shepard, daring him to speak back, daring him to breathe funny or even place a toe out of line.

“Don’t worry K,” he winked. “I got this.”

And promptly pretended to drop the birthday cake. 

Kaidan’s heart jumped in his chest despite expecting exactly this from his boyfriend.

“Just get it on the table,” Kaidan growled. 

Shepard just laughed, sauntering out of the kitchen. Kaidan watches his ass sway.

That man was going to be the death of him one day.


	10. Mshenko Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by seigephoenix on tumblr <3

“Well…this is new,” Shepard said as he walked into the apartment.

Kaidan was on the couch, trying to hurriedly change the channel on the holotv. Of course, Shepard had already seen what he had been watching. 

“Really Kaidan? I didn’t know you were into _All My Vorcha_.”

He swallowed the ice-cream he had been eating. “Well…you see Shepard…”

“Is that my ice-cream?”

“…shit.”


	11. Mshenko humour 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by estalfaed on tumblr <3

“I lost the baby!”

Shepard comes running into their apartment screaming his head off. Kaidan jumps, almost dropping the tray he was holding.

“But Shepard…we don’t have a baby.”

Shepard just looks straight at Kaidan, grinning at his dubious expression. “Well…about that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Spoiler; The baby was Grunt all along ;)_


	12. MShenko - superpowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by willowdeville on tumblr <3

“You have… Superpowers?” John blinked as they hovered in the air. The other’s arms were solid and he found himself nestled into the other’s chest.

Kaidan chuckled, “Just biotics.”

The blue glow was wrapped around both of them, all at once firm and reassuring. One moment Shepard had been falling, certain of death…then he was floating.

Then he made the mistake of looking down. Straight down. At the ground over a hundred metres below.

“Put me down!” he squirmed, slightly panicked. 

Kaidan gently smiled, gripped his precious cargo tighter and made them float towards a nearby balcony. John had turned into his chest, wrapped around him as a very good looking snake.

Wait…what?


	13. Wrex + Grunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by maxxiekin on tumblr <3

“You’re in trouble now,” Wrex chuckled at he watched the young krogan at the pyjack cannon.

The gun was notorious for failing right when you needed it most. And with three simultaneous waves of the bloody irritating creatures, Grunt was about ready to take out his own shotgun to shoot the foul things.

Except then, Wrex would win the bet.

And Grunt would never live it down.

Growling, he reloaded the cannon, “Just watch me old man.”


	14. Mshenko Fluff 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by bardofheartdrive on tumblr <3

_Can we cuddle?_

Kaidan smiled at the notification on his omnitool. He hadn’t wanted to bother John since he’d come back from the last mission. Too many other people wanted, _needed_ , his attention.

So he’d waited for the man to do the rounds, check in with the crew and answer questions from the awaiting dignitaries.

And now, he could finally comfort the man, the person behind the persona of Commander Shepard. The one who was just a little bit vulnerable but still amazing and warm and loving.

Kaidan closes the datapad and walks to the elevator.


	15. Kaidan/Tali/Maric - For Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maxrev asked:
> 
> #19 - for luck - Kaidan and Tali

The bullets flew fast and hard, pinning Kaidan and Tali behind their makeshift shelter. Maric was somewhere ahead, obscured by the smoke and dust.

Cerberus must have been jamming their comms, as Shepard wasn’t responding.

“Fucking bosh-tet.”

“We’ll find him Tali. Breathe for me.” Kaidan could practically feel the worry pouring off her. “We just need a plan.”

Following his advice, Tali took a moment for herself amidst the chaos. Then she snorted, tapping quickly on her omni-tool. A combat drone formed, crackling to life and darting across the battle field.

“Tali…”

She looked at him then, hearing the worry in the biotic’s own voice. Reaching for him, Tali smiled when Kaidan held her hand in his. He gave it a quick squeeze, then brought it to his lips.

“For luck.”

Tali’s omni-tool beeped, relaying Maric’s co-ordinates to them. They nodded at each other, then threw themselves back into the fray.


	16. Mshenko - fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> commander-msheeeenko asked:
> 
> 16 (lazy) for mshenko?

The sun is barely up, but already the kettle is boiling for the morning coffee. Shepard’s been awake for some time now, already dressed in his jogging gear. Behind him, the door opens, the shuffling feet and the yawn of his husband heralding his arrival.

Smiling, Shepard manoeuvres the half-awake man into his arms, leaning back against the bench while pulling Kaidan against him. Their lips meet, a lazy exploration of each other. Slow and perfect.

Shepard pulls back, blue eyes twinkling as he looks into sleepy brown. “Morning darling. Coffee will be ready soon.”

“Mmm, you’re the best.”


	17. Kaidan + Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natsora asked:
> 
> …out of necessity. Kaidan and Anderson. Kaidan and Grunt. Kaidan and Aria, Kaidan and Saren. Take your pick

Kaidan felt the blood drain from his face. Oh fuck…

Shepard laughed at him. Really. Laughed. In his face and everything. 

Oh fuck…

He didn’t really think he’d actually lose the bet. And now…now he had to find a way to kiss the most powerful crime lord in galaxy.

Or listen to Shepard’s jeering. 

He was going to die.

Swallowing softly, Kaidan Alenko said his prayers and approached Aria T’Loak.


	18. Kaidan/Tali - No Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmarestudio606 asked:
> 
> Tali and Kaidan! 37!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

Tali blinked as Kaidan pressed a kiss to the top of her helmet. 

“Right…what do you want?”

Kaidan smiled, taking the quarian’s hand for another kiss. “Nothing at all.”


	19. Kaidan/Thane - in grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> estalfaed asked:
> 
> Number 12 (in grief): Kaidan x Thane for the Kiss Meme. Please and TY!

It wasn’t fair.

They hadn’t had enough _time_. Though they had both known that Thane’s days had been numbered, to have them so drastically cut short by fucking Cerberus…

Kaidan choked back a sob. Holding tightly to the photograph of Thane, Kaidan felt the first of the tears caress his cheeks. It had been so new, they hadn’t even had time to tell anyone. No one knew of his pain, no one even knew that they had known each other so intimately in that short time together.

He took a last look at the photograph. Pressing shaking lips to it, Kaidan whispered, “Goodbye Thane.”


	20. Mshep/Tali - For Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> venatohru said: Kissing prompts: for luck, for Shep and Tali? ☺

“Right…I can do this.” Shepard juggled the dice in his hand. “Hey Tali, give them a kiss.”

“What?” She looked at the dice in Shepard’s offered hand. “Why?”

“For luck.”

He could tell she didn’t quite understand, but she pressed her hand to her helmet, then pressed it against his palm.

“For luck,” she repeated.

And Shepard could tell she was smiling.


	21. Venko - lazily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bioticfox: venko kiss no. 16 (lazily)?

“Ugh.”

“You can say that again,” Kaidan muttered, collapsing on the lounge.

“I’m so fucking full,” James was groaning, holding his belly. He staggered over to where Kaidan was dozing on the couch, then flopped down beside him. For a moment, they both just breathed.

“Hey Kaidan…” James murmured.

“Yeh?”

James turned the other’s head towards his, pressing his lips against the biotics. It was sweet, a slow meeting of tongues, lazily gliding against the other. Then James’ stomach groaned.

“Ugh,” he repeated, then flopped back against the couch.

Kaidan began laughing, then his stomach groaned too. “Fuck…”

James reached out, grasped his boyfriend’s hand, gave it a quick squeeze.

“Thanks for dinner.”

“Anytime.”


	22. Kaidan/Joker - To shut them up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missannaraven asked:
> 
> If it's not too late, can I please request Kaidan/Joker and number 7? 

Joker had been talking for a while. Kaidan had worked with the man before, been co-pilot of other vessels with him. And by god, the man never seemed to just. Shut. Up.

To be fair though, Kaidan was an introvert by nature, liked to mull things over before speaking.

The pilot was the opposite; he just seemed to vomit words. Any topic, any time. The middle of pre-flight checks? Yep. The middle of a battle and complicated manoeuvres? Oh, double yes.

Casting a look to the side, Kaidan took Joker’s profile in; while chatting constantly, he never once shirked in his duty. It was one thing he admired about his current partner. Then he tuned in to what the pilot was actually saying.

“So, do you think hanar ever swear? Or use profanity at all? I mean come on, something that polite has to be hiding something. Or maybe they - ”

Kaidan leant in, pressing a swift yet gentle kiss to his current partner’s lips.

“Joker.”

“Hmmm?” The pilot blinked, a little dazed by the sudden display of affection.

“Breathe. Can you do that for me?”

Joker nodded. Silently.

Smiling, Kaidan made his way back to his seat, and slipped in. If he’d known that a kiss was gonna shut him up, he’d have done it sooner.


	23. Mshenko - kiss on the nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n0rmandysr1 asked:
> 
> 12 and/or 45 for mshenko for the kiss meme?

“Boop.”

“What the hell Shepard?” 

Kaidan was honestly taken aback. Shepard had just randomly, in the middle of their conversation, reached out and tapped him on the nose. It was, admittedly, fucking adorable but that wasn’t the point.

“Aww, did I hurt your feelings? Here.” And with that Shepard reached forward again, drew Kaidan’s face towards his own and kissed him lightly on the nose. Kaidan felt his cheeks growing hot.

“All better?”

Kaidan grumbled softly, “yes…”


End file.
